אווטאר: כוחו של האוויר avatar: the power of air
by omerbcde
Summary: סוירה, כשף אוויר במקור מאומת האש, נקלע למצב בו האווטאר לא נמצא, והאחריות על שמירת השלום מונחת על כשפי האוויר. הוא דואג שכשפי האוויר אולי לא יהיו חזקים מספיק כדי לשמור על השלום, ומנסה ככל שאפשר למצוא את הכוח הנסתר בכשפות האוויר (כמו כשפות דם או כשפות מתכת). בנוסף הוא יוצא למסע למציאת האווטאר הנעלם כבר 12 שנים, ומה שהוא מוצא מדאיג ביותר.


[עלילת הסיפור קוראת אחרי עונות 1-3 של האגדה של קורה. אזהרת ספוילרים ל"אגדה של קורה". בגלל שעונה 4 לא יצאה עדיין, לא יהיו ספויילרים לעונה זו]

כילד, תמיד ריחמתי על נוודי האוויר. לימדו אותנו בשיעורי היסטוריה על מלחמת מאה השנים, ופשוט לא יכולתי שלא לרחם עליהם. לפני מאה שמונים וחמש שנה בדיוק, אנחנו, אומת האש, הכחדנו אותם כמעט עד לאחרון שבהם. כל כך בקלות! וזה עצוב כי לפני המלחמה, כל נווד אוויר יכול היה לכשף אוויר. הם היו האומה היחידה שלא היו להם חסרי כשפות. והם נמחקו כל כך בקלות. כשלמדתי עליהם, הזכירו לנו תמיד שלפחות יש משפחת כשפי אוויר בעיר הרפובליקה. משפחה אחת! של אבא, אמא לא כשפית ושלושה ילדים שלא עוברים את גיל 12! ממש לא צריך לדאוג. אין מה לעשות, חשבתי לעצמי אז, נוודי האוויר תמיד יהיו עם בסיכון גבוה. מה שלא ידעתי, זה שבגיל שלש כבר הייתי חלק מהעם הזה. השערים אל עולם הרוחות נפתחו והפכתי לכשף אוויר. גילו זאת כשהייתי בגיל שמונה, וההורים שלי התעקשו שאסיים בית ספר יסודי לפני שאלך אל המקדש. כשנאספתי אל המקדש החלטתי שאני אעשה הכל כדי להוציא אותם מהמקום של העם החלש. ולמרות שאנשים יתווכחו איתי על זה, אני לא חושב שהצלחתי. עדיין. שמי סוירה. המצאתי את כשפות הקול בגיל חמש עשרה. קיבלתי על זה תואר מאסטר, ועכשיו אני מלמד כשפות קול במקדש משלי. זה טוב ויפה, אבל זה לא מספיק. והאווטאר לא פה כדי להגן עלינו.

לפני 12 שנים, אווטאר קורה נרצחה ע"י פעילים של הלוטוס האדום. היא הייתה בת 20 בדיוק. הרצח היה מפתיע, ובעייתי. כמו שידוע, האווטאר הבא יגיע ממלכת האדמה, שהבעיות עדיין לא נפתרו אצלה. שטח הממלכה היה בחלקו בשליטה קשוחה של הרפובליקה ובחלקו האחר בשליטה של כל מיני מהפכנים. ככשפי האוויר, אנחנו הבטחנו לאווטאר קורה שנמלא את מקום האווטאר כל זמן שאין אווטאר. וכרגע, הוא לא נמצא. 12 שנים שהוא לא נמצא. וזה הופך בעייתי. ממלכת האדמה הייתה מחולקת אחרי התקרית עם הלוטוס האדום, והתחברה שוב לאומה אחת בעזרת הרפובליקה. אבל רצח שליטים לא ממש נדיר שם, והמקום עדיין מלא בקבוצות חדשניות שקוראות לשינוי דרסטי ומסוכן. בכל רגע נתון יכול לקום טרוריסט או דיקטאטור מהמקום הזה. וכמו שאמרתי קודם, כשפי האוויר לא חזקים מספיק כדי לעצור את זה. איפה האווטאר כשצריך אותו? אז זהו, שהיום גילינו את התשובה.

"סוירה!" רוהאן החזיר אותי למציאות. גיליתי שעמדתי במרפסת ובהיתי בנוף כבר די הרבה זמן. הסתובבתי אליו. בנו הקטן של טנזין ופימה המנוחים היה נראה נמרץ, ובו בזמן לחוץ. עיניו הירוקות היו פקוחות לרווחה, והיה בהן מבט נרגש. שיערו היה מגולח ברובו והשאיר שיער כמין בלורית מוזרה על המצח, אולי כי לא רצה לגלח את כל השיער עד שיקבל את הקעקועים. בגדי תלמיד האוויר שלו היו מלאים זיעה מריצת הספרינט אליי. הוא נשם בכבדות. "כן רוהאן?" שאלתי ברוגע, נשען על גדר המרפסת. הוא הסדיר את נשימתו. ומה שהוא אמר אחר כך הפתיע אותי כל כך, שכמעט נפלתי מהמרפסת. "ג'ינורה" הוא נשם בכבדות "ג'ינורה אומרת שהיא מצאה את האווטאר".

נגררתי ע"י רוהאן אל ג'ינורה. הוא הסביר את הכל, אך כל הזמן עצר לנשום. מסתבר שבסריקה היומית של ג'ינורה על ממלכת האדמה כדי לנסות לחפש את האווטאר, היא שמעה אישה צועקת שבנה הוא האווטאר וצריך להציל אותו. היא לא שמעה עוד כי רוחה חזרה ישר אל גופה כדי לבשר לנו את החדשות. היא ראתה את האישה בכפר ליד החומות של בא סינג סה, כך שזה יהיה מסוכן. בא סינג סה כבר איבדה את מהות השם שלה. "העיר הבלתי חדירה". כן, בטח. אחרי הסיפור הזה הבנתי למה רוהאן נרגש. הוא חושב שניתן לו ללכת איתנו. הוא נואש כל כך לצאת להרפתקה מסכנת חיים, שלא אכפת לו... טוב... לסכן את חייו בשבילה. טוב נקווה שהוא יישכח מזה. אין מצב שהוא בא איתנו. הוא פתח את הדלת אל חדרה של ג'ינורה, והיא חיכתה לי שם כשבעלה קאי מחבק אותה. בחדר היה גם את מילו ואיקי. כולם היו כבר לבושים בבגדים המקומיים של בא סינג סה, ועם סרט כלשהו (מילו היה צריך כובע רחב כי ראשו היה מגולח) שיסתיר להם את קעקוע החץ. יש הרבה פושעים בממלכת האדמה, ורובם מקשרים את נוודי האוויר עם הרפובליקה, ולא ממש אוהבים את שניהם. הם הכינו גם לי בגדים כאלה. רוהאן חיפש בחדר את בגדיו. "טוב שבאת, סוירה" אמרה ג'ינורה "רוהאן הסביר לך מה קרה?". הנהנתי ושלחתי יד אל הבגדים. "איפה הבגדים שלי?" שאל רוהאן, ואחיו ואחיותיו החליפו מבטים נבוכים. הם חיפשו למי יש את האומץ לנפץ לו את האשליה. ג'ינורה, כאימא מחליפה לשלושת אחיה הקטנים, אזרה אומץ ואמרה לו: "רוהאן, אתה לא בא איתנו". רוהאן הסתכל עליה, ובהתחלה צחק. ואז הוא הבין שהיא לא צוחקת. ואז הוא התחיל להתעצבן. "אני כן בא!" הוא צעק "אתם לא מחליטים עליי!". כולם שתקו. עיניי של רוהאן התחילו להירטב. "מילו!" תחנונים נשמעו בקולו "תגיד לה!". מילו נשך את שפתיו. איקי דיברה במקומו. "זה מקום מסוכן, רוהאן" היא אמרה בניסיון להרגיע אותו "אנחנו לא רוצים שתיפגע".

"אני לא אפגע!" הוא צרח והתחיל לדמוע "אני חזק מספיק!".

"לא אתה לא!" צעקה עליו ג'ינורה כאילו הייתה אימו והוא היה ילד בן 10.

"רוהאן, תבין, זה לטובתך" הוסיפה איקי כשהרגישה שג'ינורה קשוחה מדי.

"זה לא פייר!" הוא התחיל לבכות "מילו נלחם בשיוויונאים בגיל 5! אני בן 15!"

"מילו לא בחר להילחם בשיוויונאים!" נזפה בו ג'ינורה.

"אבל הוא לא נפגע, נכון?" הוא אמר.

מילו אזר אומץ והצטרף לשיחה. "רוהאן צודק" הוא אמר "הילד בן 15, ג'ינורה! הוא צריך לצאת ממקדש האוויר!"

"כן, לחופשה נעימה בבא סינג סה, עם כל הגנבים והרוצחים!" היא אמרה בציניות "אתה בן 20 מילו, תתנהג כמו מבוגר!"

"הוא מסוגל לעשות את זה, ג'ינורה!" אמר מילו.

"אני לא לוקחת סיכונים" ענתה ג'ינורה "הוא צעיר מדי!"

"אז למה לסוירה מותר?! הוא גדול ממני רק בשנתיים!" הוא הצביע עליי, מערב אותי בשיחה שלא רציתי להתערב בה.

"כי סוירה מאסטר אוויר!" ג'ינורה צרחה עליו. כולם השתתקו, ורוהאן הביט עליה במבט של את-לא-אמרת-את-זה-עכשיו. ההלם שלו הפך לכעס, והוא הסתובב אחורה ועמד לצאת מהחדר, אך נעצר כשתפס בידית הדלת. "כשתצטרכו עזרה שם, תדעו לא לפנות אליי" הוא אמר בשקט, בקול שבור מבכי "אני לא עושה בשבילכם כלום יותר". ואז הוא טרק את הדלת והשאיר דממה בחדר. אף אחד לא דיבר. כולם הסתכלו אחד על השני, ורק ג'ינורה לא הפסיקה לבהות בדלת במבט רציני. היא הסיטה בסוף את מבטה מהדלת, ואמרה בשקט: "תתלבש, סוירה. אנחנו מחכים לך". היא אז קראה לבעלה, לאחותה ולאחיה לצאת מהדלת השנייה אל הביזון המעופף שלה. היא טרקה את הדלת כשהם יצאו, והשאירה אותי בחדר לבד. לקח לי זמן להתאושש מהשיחה הזאת ולהחליף בגדים. אמרתי לעצמי שהוא רק עושה דרמה. הוא לא באמת מנתק קשר מאחיו. זה אף פעם לא קורה. התלבשתי מהר ויצאתי, מנסה להוציא את השיחה הזאת מהראש שלי. יש לי אווטאר להציל.

[המשך בפרק 2]

[לגבי עונה ארבע שמתרחשת 3 שנים אחרי העונה הקודמת וכך הפאנפיק שלי סותר את המתרחש בה, תייעצו לי אם להמשיך את הפאנפיק כרגיל או לשנות אותו לפי עונה ארבע... שזה אומר לחכות עד שהעונה נגמרת]


End file.
